Home Again
One day at the Cul De Sac at Eddy’s house Eddy Murray and Ed were still upset about Double D’s passing. Double D who passed away in his sleep and everyone and the other kids still look at Double D’s house and they have painful times. Until one day there was a change. Eddy had been planning this since Double D died his plan was that he Ed and Murray move and leave the Cul De Sac. Eddy why are you renting our house's asked Murray? Because duel to sockheads passing we must move and get an apartment said Eddy. But what does that have to do with us asked Murray? So the three of us are leaving early in the morning and we are getting an apartment said Eddy. Eddy I am living at Double D's house now said Murray. Ed and Murray were really upset and they were shocked. I guess that with the hole Double D dying part must have gotten Eddy really touched said Murray looking at Ed. Ed agreed evening through that he had no idea what Murray was talking about. Ed do you have any idea what I am talking about asked Murray? No not at all said Ed. Well ever since Double D died Eddy has changed and I think Double D dying has really touched him after being alone in his room said Murray. Look guys last night I went to Double D's room and I went there one last time and this time I have to do this to forget about him said Eddy. Eddy was almost ready he just had only one more package to go. But Eddy we don’t want to move we love it here said Ed. Ed you don’t understand we have to because Double D’s passing is bring back too many memories said Eddy. Eddy would Double D want you to move asked Murray? Yes he would said Eddy. No he wouldn’t because he would want you to stay here and look after his house and which you are said Murray. How am I asked Eddy? You solid his house to me and he said you and him both solid his house to let me live in it said Murray. It doesn’t matter it’s time to move on and Double D’s memories is getting me annoyed of pain so we are leaving in the morning said Eddy as he walked away with his stuff. Murray and Ed were worried that Double D’s death is still touching inside of Eddy. The next morning as Eddy was getting ready Murray and Ed saw Eddy and they stopped him. Eddy don’t do this will ya I think Double D’s passing has made you crazy said Murray. Really you think I am crazy well let tell you something I am not crazy Double D and I always fight and we fix the problem and besides were not leaving said Eddy. What said both Ed and Murray? Yea we’re not leaving we are staying because Double D said that I should said Eddy. The End Trivia * This episode follows the 2 part episode Eddy And Ed Alone.